mazey_flyfffandomcom-20200214-history
Patchnotes for 11 Sep 2014
Go back to: Home | Patchnotes for 2014 Siege Game Modes + Patchlist 11th September New Fashion New CS fashion has been added to be collected and worn. Find them in the Red Chip Store (100k RC), Mazey Quest Chip Store (25k MQC) and Donation Store. New Fashion Names New GM Prize Option If you're lucky enough to win a GM's event, you can now choose a new prize option, 'Random Pickup Pet'. There are 22 new Pick-up pets to be collected that can only be obtained via winning GM events! All these pickup pets share the same traits as Red Chip pets (Slightly faster and the ability to re-buff yourself) New Pets *Added 1920x1080 Resolution Support If you wish to play the game in a 1920x1080 client then simply open up "neuz.ini" in your client folder and change the line for resolution to be the following resolution 1920 1080 *FP Mantis Added to RC Store. This item will fully restore your FP. (100 RC) *Silver Battery added to Red Chip Store, see below for reasoning. (100,000 RC) *1 Hour Premium Scrolls added to RC Store for 20,000 Red Chips. *Added the ability to dynamically begin 2x Colosseum Chip events. *Guild Siege can be be applied to and lined up from anywhere from simply using the guild window. You will however still be required to talk to Siege ManagerFrankie to enter the Guild Siege arena. 'Trialing' Guild Siege Game Modes! This is an idea that may or may not be implemented into the standard Sieges every 2 hours. It is getting rolled out as a trial to see the feedback from the community as well as check for any issues that might occur with it. Q. What is Guild Siege Game Modes? A. Guild Siege game modes are an idea that will spice up the standard Sieging pattern. They are small restrictions that are placed on an individual siege, it will add a bit of variety and challenge. Q. What are the current Game Modes? A. Currently the following Game Modes will be getting trialed No Swapping Mode You will be only able to use the items that you have equip when you enter the Guild Siege Arena. No switching from HP to Damage, its one or the other! Extra Lives Mode You will get 50 lives instead of the standard 10, who lost all their lives now? Max Level 60 Mode (Non Master) You can only use a character that has a max level of 60, should make for some interesting new tactics and class set-ups. No Skills Mode You cannot cast any skills while this mode is active, better clean and sharpen those rusty weapons for combat! No Food Mode You won't be able to use any items that heal or restore your MP/FP. Team up on that opponent! Random Mode This is an option that could potentially start any of the already mentioned Game Modes, or it may just start a standard Siege, It is random and no one knows! Q. How are these Game Modes Started? A. They will be started by GM's and run as trials for now, if they are successful, then they may be scheduled into the fixed Sieges. Q. I have an idea for other Game Modes? A. Put them in the Suggestions on the forums, I will take a look and if I believe they are viable game modes then they may be added in the future. 'Changes' *When Private Chatting with someone and they go offline, sending them a message will no longer remove the text from the text input. You won't have to re-type the whole message when they log back in. (Happens far too often for staff) *Knock-back chance for Wands has been adjusted. The chance of knocking your opponent back from a Full Charge has been reduced from 50% to 25%, any other charge level has been reduced from 30% to 10%. *Decreased the cost of the command /RemoveCompleteQuest to half the original price, from 40 RP to 20RP. This command will remove all your completed quests allowing you to start them all all over again. *Decreased the cost of Blessing of PVE Awake from 60k MQC to 8k MQC. *Increased the time that Coloured names are active from 24 hours to 24 days. Credits: http://mazeyflyff.forumotion.net/t4855-siege-game-modes-patchlist-11th-september